Ninjas of Whirlpool
by KingBeasta
Summary: After Finishing their training Naruto and Menma are ready to avenge their parents and take on the foot clan and whatever the city of New York throws at them. The city that doesn't sleep has just met the whirlpool Naruto x April Menma x Karai
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas of Whirlpool

 **Summary**

After Finishing their training Naruto and Menma are ready to avenge their parents

Naruto x April

Menma x Karai

 _ **I'll be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, and Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend._**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

Four Elite Foot Soldiers, and an asian man called Tatsu are standing in front of a blonde japanese man who's wielding a long katana and a redhead asian woman who has a spear in her hands. The blonde haired man is Minato Namikaze and the woman is Kushina Uzumaki. Both Minato and Kushina has various of scatches and stab wounds all over them. Tastu who's wielding a katana smirks at the two "you two were foolish. To not join our master Shredder." said Tatsu in a superior tone as he looks at the two.

 **(A/N: the elite foot soilders look like the foot soilders from 2003 TMNT)**

Minato has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consists of a simple indigo blue haori and a white keikogi, and hakama. The haori is adorned with multiple symbols that are four squares in a diamond formation on the right pec, sleeves, and back of his haori. Also, he wears a teal beaded bracelet on his right wrist.

Next to him Kushina who has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. wears a traditional green Japanese kimono.

Minato clicked his tongue in annoyance not even minding the blood dripping from the side of his face as Minato glares daggers at the foot ninjas with his piercing blue eyes "and become a mindless slave like you idiots tsk, I rather take my chances." said Minato spitting out blood from mouth not even caring his teeth are stained with his very own blood.

Kushina glares at the foot soldiers "Minato is right ya'know. We actually, enjoy the freedom we have while you hits might like being a pawn to be dispossed of not us. The only people who surve Shredder is an idiot who has nothing to live for and Minato and I have too much ti live for Dattebane!" yelled Kushina with a ton of conviction.

Minato who's grip on the katana had just tighten. He then then smiles at Kushina with a bright smile "Kushina is right a life under slavery is no life." said Menma.

Tatsu snarled at the two married "I am no slave. I follow my master on my own will." said Tatsu with a snarl.

"Then you and your four friends are fools. Shredder does not care for you." said Kushina glancing at each of the four foot soldiers. Kushina let's out a mental sigh "this isn't good Minato and I are loosing too much blood but we can't let these guys find about Menma and Naruto. Who knows what they'll do if they discovered we have children." thought Kushina but she was grateful her children are inside their house. But unfournately a 5 year old Naruto and Menma weren't inside the house they were actually out side hiding beyond of a rock. Both siblings could only stare and watch as their parents fight against the foot soldiers.

Tatsu glances between the blonde and redhead he then unsheath his katana and snarls at them "I grow tire of your disrespect against our master." said Tatsu he then points his sword at Minato " I will end your life Namikaze." said Tatsu in a deadly tone he then turns to Kushina "Elite kill that swine!" ordered Tatsu the four elite foot soldiers nods their heads narrowing their red eyes at both Minato and Kushina Tatsu and two elite foot soldiers charged at Minato while two charged at Kushina. Both Minato and Kushina ran to their enemy planning to meet them head on with full well knowing this is the last time they will ever see their children.

Minato cIashes with Tatsu the two trade blow not giving up. Minato then narrows his eyes sensing the foot soldier behind him the blonde quickly drops to the floor. Tatsu and the foot soldier slash both weapons downward. Minato raises his katana above blocking the two slashes the other foot soldier narrows his eyes at Minato being wide open he walks up to Minato ready to stab him through the heart.

With acting really quick Minato spits in the ninja's eyes he let's out a scream of anger "damn you bastard you'll fucking pay!" roared the elit foot ninja who's been temporary blinded by Minato but doesn't stop the ninja from stabbing Minato.

Even without his eyes the Elite ninja still to managed stab Minato, the blonde man grunts in pain as blood leaks from his mouth Minato looks down at the weapon that had pierced his chest "with you dead we could have fun with your wife!" gloated the foot soldier enjoying seeing the pain look on Minato's face. Minato let's out a roar cry with strength of a mad man he breaks the three way clash with him, Tatsu, and the other elite shinobi the two stumble back. Minato then grabs hold of the double sided blade and removes it from his chest.

With the blade of his chest he grabs the blade from the elite soldier. He then thrust both weapons in the ninja's chest. Even with two deadly weapons thrusted in him the foot ninja doesn't give up he then begins to stsb Minato in the ribs with a kunai Minato doesn't allow the man to hear his screans of pain he just bites on the botyon of his lip. Minato glares daggers at the man not even minding the blood that has bern spit on his face "I won't let anyone harm my family not until my last breathe." snarled Minato he then removes both weapons from the dead ninja he then removes the kunai from his ribs.

Tatsu sneaks up behind Minato and thrust his own Katana through Minato's back catching Minato shock. Minato spits out blood and fall to his knees Tatsu then turned to the the elite foot soldier "finish him." ordered Tatsu in a deadly tone.

The elite foot soldier nods his head he raised his weapon ready to remove Minato's head but Minato cuts the ninjas hand off the eliite ninja releases a scream on pain. Minato struggles to get up from the hard ground "I told you I won't stop until my very last breathe!" yelled Minato glaring at the ninja with his piercing blue eyes. The elite foot soldier runs at Minato with a kunai the two run past each other as the two stands the elite foot soldier's torso is then seprated from his body while Minato still stands he also suffered a blow from the elite foot soldier Minato looks down and see's a huge slash across his stomach Minato then falls to hia knees panting.

Tatsu grins at Minato in a sadistic like manner "you've fought well Namikaze but it seems like all thatadrenaline had finally ran out. If it's any consolation not many have gone up against me or two elite foot soldiers and lasted as long as you did. You truly are a skilled warrior Minato Namikaze." said Tatsu he then picks up one of the double sided blades abd cuts off Minato's head.

Naruto and Menma could only watch in horror at watching their father beheaded right in front of them "d-d-dad." stuttered Menma with fresh tears rolling down his face.

"Oh go-go-god." stuttered Naruto as he watches as his father's body drops to the floor.

Tatsu then walks over to his other foot soldiers who are fighting Kushina. Kushina with elegance performs a spinning rotating jump avoiding the slash from the two foot soldiers. She then backflips away from the ninja but in the process of doing the backflip she kicks the the man in the chin sending him back.

Kushina jumps in the air stabs her spear right through the ninjas head ending his life but something catches her eye she looks up and see's Minato's headless body her eyes scan the area in horror and she see's her husband's decapitated head with his blue eyes open. Kushina rises from the dead ninja and stares in horror. "Oh god, oh god! M-Mi-Minatoooo!" roared Kushina in pain as tears coming down her face.

The elite foot soldier steathly stalks behind the redhead woman when he's a good distance he raises his weapon and brings it down cutting Kushina's arm off. Kushina let's out a scream of shere pain. Kushina looks down in horror as her whole left arm has been removed. Kushina then collapse to the ground Tatsu then walks to her in a cold expression he then stabs her in the heart then pulls out the sword "we're leaving." said Tatsu in a cold tone the foot soldier nods his head abd two drop a smoke pellet and vanish never to be seen.

But as soon as he left both Naruto and Menma ran to their mother with both faces covered in tears Kushina looks in shock as her two sons bury their blonde and red locks into her bleeding chest "Na-Naruto, Me-Menma what are you doing here?" asked Kushina but neither of the two responded they continue to cry into Kushina's chest Kushina then wraps her sole arm around her sons "Naruto, Menma, were the two of you watching?" asked Kushina she then coughs out blood staining her children's heads with her own blood.

Naruto and Menma look up at their bother with blood shot eyes and nods their heads "y-you're dying mama." said Naruto in fearful tone.

Kushina sadly nods her head "yeah, I am Tatsu had me in my heart and I'm bleeding death." said Kushina in a sadden tone.

Menma shook his head negatively "no we need you mommy! Please don't go! " yelled Menma in terror.

Kushina then allows a true smile to appear on her face "Naruto, Menma my wonderful sons you don't need to worry you still have Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Karin. My boys, I don't have that much time so please listen to me. I know the road ahead of you is going to be hard but just remember your father and I will always watch over you two but you two will always have each other. But please don't fight with each each you two are family and do you know what that means?" asked Kushina.

Naruto and Menma look at their mother with sadness "y-y-yes,mama it means family sticks together." said Naruto with his eyes blood shot.

Kushina runs her slender hand through her son's blonde locks she smiles at Naruto not even caring her mouth is stained by her own blood. "That's right, I know you two are still young but please a girl who can accept you for you, also remember to make friends who knows maybe you'll have mama's luck and make alot of friend, keep your training I know the both of you hate those mean so I'll tell you that asian man is Tatsu and those four men are Elite ninjas they follow the Shredder who leads a ninja gang that goes by the name of the Foot Clan, there's so much I wanted to do watch you graduate, meet your first girlfriend, watch you get married, Naruto, Menma I just want you two to know no matter what path you choose your father and I will proud of, also watch out for Yahiko he's a real pervert, there's so much I want to do with you two but I remember this I will always lo..." trailed Kushina as she finally passes away her body become still.

Naruto and Menma look at their dead mother who has a smile even when she had died right there both Naruto and Menma began to shake their mother "ma-mama, w-wake up, please wake up mama!" cried Naruto in sorrow.

The siblings then began to cry and sniffle hoping that their mother will tell them everything will be okay "mommy, please 'sniffle' d-do-don't go 'sniffle' we're sc-sc-scared 'sniffle' please don't leave us alone mommy!" yelled Menma in pain soon all the pent up pain at watching their parents killed right in front of them is released the two then screamed to the sky in pain, gear, and agony. Even the very sky morns for the two as it begins to rain but neither care as in today they are orphans.

Naruto then get's up with fresh tears in his eyes. Menma turns towards his brother " 'sniffle' N-N-Naruto are you 'sniffle' going?" asked Menma.

Naruto whipes his nose from the snot " to g-g-get dad." said Naruto in a sadden tone Naruto with a pain expression picks up his father's head and sets it on his father's chest. Naruto then struggled to pull his father body over to his brother and dead mother as he finally brings his father's head and body over he collapse to the floor holding his father's head in his slap crying at the lost of his father and mother.

Even though hours have passed Naruto and Menma can still be seen holding their dead parents "oh my god." said a man who's in shock this man is Nagato Uzumaki cousin of Naruto and Menma. Next to him is Konan and Yahiko.

Nagato has pale white skin with straight red hair, he has long bangs covering his left eye, Nagato also has purple colored eyes. He's dressed in a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt, blue dressed pants, and Lupin III-inspired boots.

Yahiko has fair skin, spiky orange hair that reaches the end of his neck, he has brown colored eyes, and has varous of pierces on his ears he also has snake bites piercings. He's seen wearing a kimono shirt, over the kimono he wears a leather jacket, he wears black fitted jeans, and kimono boot like shoes.

Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. Konan is wearing a traditional woman's kimono. Over this she wore a long skirt, most likely " _Mo-bakama_ ". She completed her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals.

The three quickly walk over to the twin Konan gains a sadden expression and taps Naruto and Menma on the shoulder the two turn to Konan with an unreadble expression qith their faces covered in dry blood and tears while their eyes are blood shot red. "Konan-oba ( **auntie** )." said Naruto.

Konan nods her head at the two "yeah that's right its me, Nagato, and Yahiko-oji ( **uncle** )." said Konan in a calm tone but she was actually worried about the two.

"I hate them." said Menma in a tone that doesn't belong to a child.

The three adults raised an eyebrow at the two "hate who?" asked Nagato kneeling down to the siblings.

Both Naruto and Menma turn to Nagato with a scowl "I want to kill Shredder!" yelled Naruto.

With nothing but pure hatred Menma gains a rageful expression "I want the Shredder dead!" yelled Menma in fury.

 **Time skip years later**

Alot has change over the 11 years. Naruto and Menma had sworn vegeeance on Shredder but they just didn't declare revenge on the header of the shredder but on Tatsu. Naruto and Menma then took their training on another level at having Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko training the two siblings. Orignally, the three adults wanted to live a normal but neither of the twins wanted a normal life the twins on the other hand wanted to be train shinobi and kill the Shredder and destroy the Foot Clan.

Seeing as the two don't plan to ever let go of their oen hatred until both Shredder and the Foot are dead Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko had spent the remaining of the years teaching him the art of being a shinobi a true assassin ninja. But now at the age of 16 both Naruto and Menma are fully trained shinobi ready for their venegeance.

Menma can be seen clothing consist of black clothing, a grey kelvar jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, he wears a whit mask that has slitted-holes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a purple hooded cloak. Underneath the mask, Menma has red hair that's kept in a Ivy League haircut, sometimes called the Princeton haircut, he has bright blue colored eyes like his father, and across his face are six whiskered or scar-like birthmarks. Menma is also caring his choice of weapon a kusarigama.

Next to Menma is Naruto who can also be seen clothing consist of black clothing, a grey kelvar jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, he wears a whit mask that has slitted-holes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a purple hooded cloak. Underneath the mask he has spiky blonde hair he has three banfs coming down on the right side of his face, he has violet colored eyes like his mother, and just like his brother he also has the same birthmarks across his narrow jawline. Naruto can be seen wielding a Double Bladed Ninja Sword Staff Spear.

( **A/N: Naruto looks like tale of a gutsy ninja** )

The two twins can be seen kneeling before Konan while Konon has bright smile she had wished the two didn't take such a lonely path but she knew this was thir decision. "Naruto, Menma you two have excel in these past years no matter what the task was or how difficult it was the two of you had passed it. I know both Minato and Kushina are lloking down in joy as they watched their sons be put the most grueling test a ninja could possibly go through." said Konan in a proud tone.

Naruto and Menma nods their head to Konan "thanks Konan-oba." said with a smile.

Menma smirks at Konan "besides we couldn't do it without you. After all, you are a great sensei Konan-oba." grinned Menma showing off his pointed fangs.

Yahiko walks to the twins with a sadden smile "are you two sure. You want to leave to Japan and venture to New York?" asked in a worried tone both Naruto and Nenma glance to Konan. The bluenette nods her head the two rised from their kneeling position and removes their mask. Yahiko still can't believe how much they've grown over the years.

Naruto and Nenma both gain a neutral and stoick expression "Yahiko-oji you know we are leaving Japan. We've planned to leave Japan to face Shredder since the day we lost our parents." said Naruto.

Yahiko then rubs the back of his head nervously "yeah, I know just be..safe alright?" asked Yahiko who has a nervous grin.

Naruto then allows a grin to appear on his face "don't worry Yahiki-oji we will. We won't turn to a pervert like you." said Naruto with a wide grin.

Yahiko then face faults to the ground vausing Konan to giggle and Nagato who's behind Konan to laugh. Yahiko quickly got up and had fire in his eyes "I am not a pervert, I am a super pervert!" yelled Yahiko doing a strange pose that could be called a rip off from the power rangers.

Which had caused everyone to sweatdrop at the orangenette man " and you say it likes it's a good thing." said Nagato with a deadpan expression.

Yahiko glares back at Nagato "fuck you Nagato!" yelled Yahiko.

Menma just gives him a deadpan expression "Yahiko-oji you're an idiot." said Menma Yahiko quickly dropped to the floor with a rain cloud above him "well we better go." said Menma they then say their good byes and grabs their multiple bags that has clothes, weapons, and money. Usually they would have to worry about someone checking their bags but thanks to their cousin Karin she created a device that will overwrite the sensors at the airport.

Menma and Naruto could feel nothing but contentment for the Foot and their leader today is the day all their training is finally done but now it's time to finally have their revenge. But today wasn't just the day they begin their mission but is also the day when their parents were killed in front of them "we're coming for you Tatsu and Shredder." thought Naruto as he narrows his eyes.

 **Flashback Three Years Ago**

Within the location of Aokigahara , also known as the Suicide Forest or Sea of Trees ( **樹海 _Jukai_** ), is a forest on the northwestern flank of Japan's Mount Fuji thriving on 30 square kilometers (12 square miles) of hardened lava laid down by the last major eruption of Mount Fuji in 864 AD. The western edge of Aokigahara, where there are several caves filled with ice, is a popular destination for tourists and school trips. Parts of Aokigahara are very dense, and the porous lava absorbs sound, helping to provide visitors with a sense of solitude.

The forest has a historical reputation as a home to "yūrei" or ghosts of the dead in Japanese mythology. In recent years, Aokigahara has become internationally known as one of Japan's most popular destinations for suicide, and signs at the head of some trails urges suicidal visitors to think of their families and contact a suicide prevention association.

Naruto and Menma who are 14 have traveled to Aokigahara for a survival mission Naruto and Menma can be seen wielding their weapon they are surrounded by five Asian black bears usually the bears don't try to attack anyone but it is mating season for some of the animals and they become quite aggressive but the twins had knew this and it is the reason why they had went to Aokigahara.

Naruto and Menma glance at each each they then glance at the snarling bears that look ready to rip them apart. Menma moves behind Naruto facing the other bears Menma reaches to his pouch pulling out four shuriken "on my count...1...2...3...now!" yelled Naruto as soon as Naruto gave the comanded Menma throws his four into both bears eyes blinding the rest of the bears charged at Naruto and Menma in blind rage. Both Naruto and Menma jump over the bears "slice and dice." said Naruto he narrows his eyes at bear bringing it's paw down most would be scared shit less but not Naruto he runs to the bear but before the bear can rip him apart he slids in between the bear.

While he slides in between the bear he raises his weapon and literally cutting it's insides open. Naruto doesn't even bother to look back but he hears the sound of intestines being poured out of the body. Another bear slams Naruto in the back with it's head. Naruto is then thrown to the side the bear quickly bites onto his arm Naruto let's out a scream of pain with his good arm he pieces the bear through head killining it. The bear then collapse onto Naruto "god dammnit!" roared Naruto he then looks above him seeing the bear charge at him.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the bear he digs into his pockets and chucks a smoke pellet at the bear creating a smoke screen. "Let's see who's smarter Yogi." insulted Naruto the bear just looks around in confusion it let's our a roar of anger but unknown to the bear Naruto is stalking the creature he raises his Double Bladed Ninja Sword Staff Spear and throws the blade. The spear like sword cuts through the bear's neck and its lungs killing the animal Naruto walks over to his prey and removed his weapon from the dead animal.

While Naruto has killed the three bears Menma can be seen ontop of the blinded bear. Around the bear's neck is ninja wire. Even with the incredible strength the bear possess the blind creature is still unable to remove Menma from its back but this has to do with Naruto having his kusarigama logued into the bears chest with the chain wrapped around its neck. Menma smirks underneath his mask for a blinde creature you sure don't give up." said Menma.

Menma then tightens both chain and wire causing the bear to thrash around. Menma then rips the blade from the bears chest causing the animal to roar in pain Menma jumps off of the animal. But while in mid air he tightens the wire forcing the bear to slam against the grassy floor Menma then slams onto of the bear. With his Kusarigama he cuts gashes at the bears head which had nearly cut the bears head off but the force of the strike was was so powerful it had cut the nerves of the brain.

Menma stares at the other blind bear he turns to see Naruto sitting on the side lines he then turns to the snarling bear. "So, Naruto is done I guess I better finish up." said Menma he then swings his kusarigama around he then thrust the blade foreward the blade is then place righ between the bears eyes. He then yanks the blades from the bear skull.

Naruto smiles at his brother "quick and deadly huh?" asked Naruto watchung his brother walk towards him.

Menma nods his head in agreement "yep the quick and silent way. The only true way to go when you hunting ya'know." sais Menma Naruto nods his head in agreement.

 **Flashback End**

After their flight had finally touched down Naruto abd Menma had behin to search new york city for a secret base of operations after two hours of searching they finally found an abandon warehouse within the city of Manhattan.

They would then unpack all their equipment Menma glances at Naruto with his kusarigama in hand gains a serious experssion "we've found a base but now what do we do?" asked Menma in a curious tone.

Naruto grabs his Double Bladed Ninja Sword Staff Spear and places it on his back he then grabs his mask and puts it own and turns to Menma "our next step is to get intel and the only way for that is to enter the under world." said Naruto.

Menma grins at this he then grabs his mask "it's time to Manhattan to know what a whirlpool is truly capable of." stated Menma the two ninja siblings exit out of the warehouse and hoop to the roft.

Naruto and Menma look down on city as they watch someone steal a car, rob a liquor store, and shot someone then run off with their shoes and wallet "well it shouldn't be too hard we are in New York." said Naruto he and his brother then jump from roft to roft trying to find anyone that looks shady enough to know who the Foot Clan are. But while the two had bern searching for hours they come across something strange four mutant turtles fighting six thugs who are wearing a purple dragon on each of their clothing.

Naruto turns to Menma and nods his head Menma swings his weapon and decapitates a thug shocking the thugs and strange turtles. A turtle wearing a red mask stares in shock "what the shell!" yelled the turtle.

Naruto and Menma then drop down shocking the thugs and turtles "well, well, it seems like tonight is our night." said Menma in a dark tone the turtles and thugs could only wonder who are these two people.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Ninjas Of Whirlpool is done. the next story ill do is Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend! and then Foxes, Bats, Clowns, and Vengence.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **Also i'm not sure when i'll start eliminlating stories from the poll probably not anytime soon.**_

 _ **Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.- 8**_

 _ **Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement - 6**_

 _ **First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu - 5**_

 _ **4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord - 4**_

 _ **5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure -** **3**_

 _ **7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya -** **3**_

 _ **6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light. -** **2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **(A/N: in this story I will take elements from 2003, 2012, IDW, Mirage, and Tmnt 90s movie)**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _After their flight had finally touched down Naruto and Menma had begin to search New York City for a secret base of operations after two hours of searching they finally found an abandon warehouse within the city of Manhattan._

 _They would then unpack all their equipment Menma glances at Naruto with his kusarigama in hand gains a serious experssion "we've found a base but now what do we do?" asked Menma in a curious tone._

 _Naruto grabs his Double Bladed Ninja Sword Staff Spear and places it on his back he then grabs his mask and puts it own and turns to Menma "our next step is to get intel and the only way for that is to enter the under world." said Naruto._

 _Menma grins at this he then grabs his mask "it's time to Manhattan to know what a whirlpool is truly capable of." stated Menma the two ninja siblings exit out of the warehouse and hoop to the roft._

 _Naruto and Menma look down on city as they watch someone steal a car, rob a liquor store, and shot someone then run off with their shoes and wallet "well it shouldn't be too hard we are in New York." said Naruto he and his brother then jump from roft to roft trying to find anyone that looks shady enough to know who the Foot Clan are. But while the two had bern searching for hours they come across something strange four mutant turtles fighting six thugs who are wearing a purple dragon on each of their clothing._

 _Naruto turns to Menma and nods his head Menma swings his weapon and decapitates a thug shocking the thugs and strange turtles. A turtle wearing a red mask stares in shock "what the shell!" yelled the turtle._

 _Naruto and Menma then drop down shocking the thugs and turtles "well, well, it seems like tonight is our night." said Menma in a dark tone the turtles and thugs could only wonder who are these two people._

 _ **Recap End**_

Naruto then swirls is double sided blade "I'll say it's time to slice and dice. " grinned Naruto with a dark look he then runs towards a purple dragon thug and stabs a man through his stomach he then turns towards the remaining thugs and turtles "we have some questions and your going to answer them. " said Naruto in a tone of authority.

But even with the tension becoming thick as ice the thugs charge at him "get them! " roared the thugs who plans on getting revenge on the two masked ninjas who'd just killed one of their own he didn't know who these two were but he didn't care.

The Turtles could only stare in confusion they had no clue who these two masked ninjas were as far as the turtles were aware they and the Foot Clan were the only ninjas in New York the turtle with the orange mask turned towards the turtle towards their leader who is wearing a blue mask "do you think these guys are with the Foot Clan Leo?" asked the nunchuck wielding turtle.

Leonardo narrows his eyes warily at the two ninja siblings "I don't think so Mikey. These guys don't appear to be wearing any Foot Clan emblem so I have to say no. " said Leonardo not only was Leonardo cautious about these two mysterious figures but he also didn't like the idea of two new foes him and his brothers might face to fight after all him and his brothers already have to deal with aliens, mutants, ninjas, and the Purple Dragons sure the Purple Dragons weren't anything like the Foot or the Utrom but Leonardo honestly didn't feel like having to fight another foe mostly because him and his siblings had to fight Karai just last week.

Raphael then turned towards Michelangelo "why don't you asked them." said Raphael while he was known for his hotheaded nature he honestly didn't like the idea of just rushing in recklessly sure he's done that before when these two are unknown and he wasn't sure what they were capable of the last thing the angered filled turtle is getting his shell destroyed.

Michelanglo turns towards Raphael with a horrified expression "no way dude! I want to keep my head!" exclaimed Michelangelo he'd rather not go in charging at the two masked ninjas recklessly not only was it a bad idea but it was also stupid and not something a ninja would ever do.

The four turtles watch as Menma drop to the ground having the thug behind him hit the thug that's in front of him with a metal pipe. Menma then kicks the thug behind him with both feet he then jumps into of the thug in front if him gives a furious left punch the turtles and the other Purple Dragons are greeted to the sound of bone cracking. Menma is then sent flying due to the other thug grabbing him by the neck tossing him towards the ground he quickly gets up and dodges the fury slashes from the pipe Menma then slashes at the man's ribs he then screams in pain as Menma kicks him directly in the chest a Purple Dragon snarls "die bastard!" roared the man in anger.

Menma narrows his ocean blue eyes "tsk, you can try. " said Menma the young shinobi dodges the small blade as the blade is within the personal space of the red-haired teen he skillfully wraps his chain around the man's wrist. The man then screams in pain as his hand is broken the young redhead then jams the blade of his kusarigama into the thug's skull "you were saying." states Menma as he pulls out the blade not even caring about the blood spilling out of the now dead corpse Menma and Naruto are now back to back glaring at the three the last remaining Purple Dragons "okay this is weird I'm not too surprised about these gangbangers since New York is known for having them but what truly confuses me is the giant turtles. Ugh, Naruto and I will have to deal with these turtles after these idiots. " thought Menma.

Menma's eyes then glanced towards his blonde-haired twin brother "you ready? " asked Menma who twirls his kusarigama.

Menma could've sworn he saw a twinkle within his brothers purple colored eyes "I'm always ready so now there's only three left. " said Naruto.

Menma then smirked towards the angered "correction there's three dead corpse." said Menma.

"Why you little!" roared a gang member running at the two with a metal bat Menma then swirls his kusarigama around and swings it at the thug he screams in utter pain as his eye had been sliced to pieces Menma then wraps the chain around his foe's hand and yanks it towards him Menma then knees the man the man harshly in the face but as the redhead's knees come in contact with the man's face breaking his nose on contact Naruto then hoops over his brother and toss the goon at the other two thugs.

The two thugs then fall to the hard ground as they rise to the floor they see Naruto crouched down with Menma standing ontop of his brother glaring at the three thugs, the thugs and the twins glare at each other "slice and dice!" roared Menma he then crouched down launches himself off of Naruto's back as if he was jumping off a spring board as he then grabs a thug by the head and slammed his knee into their face shattering his nose completely.

Naruto then several of shuriken nailing thugs head on Naruto then flips over his brother he swirls his double sided sword he quickly separated the man's hand he then slashes at the other man's stomach and slicing it. The man could only look in horror as he watches his very intestines released from stomach but his look of horror vanished as Naruto's very blade was pierced right though skull. One of the gang members look in horror and anger with him being blinded with anger he charges at Naruto with bloody murder ready to carve in the blonde-haired Japanese teen with his pocket knife but before can even continue his revenge he coughs up blood he looks down and sees Naruto's blade pierced through his very own chest.

"Y-Y-You s-s-son of a bi-bit-bitch!" snarls the Purple Dragon painting his teeth with his very own blood the man rises his hand ready to stab Naruto but his eyes are left open with shocked he then slowly looks down and sees Menma's own blade lodged into his neck both siblings then removed their weapons from the now dead corpse.

The two then turned to see the last remaining thug with a 9mm pistol but Naruto quickly throws a kunai into the barrel the man attempt to shot at the two but the gun backfires damaging the man's hand he then grips his hand in pain Naruto then rushes towards him and quickly decapitates him without mercy the two twins then turned towards the turtles.

"Who the shell are you guys!" yelled Michelangelo staring at the two ninjas who has his nunchucks out swirling them Michelangelo also had feelings this isn't going to be like fighting against Fishface or someone like Dogpound the last thing him and his brothers wanted was another Karai "dude this so not fair! I thought we and the Foot were the only ninjas in New York." thought Michelangelo Donatello the purple masked turtle slaps his brother in the back of the head Michelanglo then whipped his head back at his genius brother "that hurt dude!" exclaimed Michelangelo as he rubs the back of his head.

"Good I hope it did! Maybe next time not to YELL AT THE GUYS WHO JUST KILLED THOSE PURPLE DRAGON goons! " roared Donatello glaring daggers at his idiotic brother who can be a real idiot at times and tonight was not the time to act stupid.

Leonardo glares at Michelangelo to strink back not wanting to be scolded by his leader of a brother "Donnie is right Mikey you saw them didn't you they killed them without mercy. " scolded Leonardo acting like the voice of reason.

Raphael just shrugged his shoulders "but killing members of the Purple Dragons isn't anything too seriously I mean one of us can easily take one of these guys on our own." stated Raphael who didn't see anything special about killing members of the Purple Dragon.

Leonardo couldn't help but to agree with his hot tempered sibling "that is true but did you see how they used their weapons and killed those guys?" asked Leonardo turning towards Raphael the sai wielding Turtle nods his head and narrows his eyes at his brother "they were trained to use those weapons and how to kill. " stated Leonardo he then turned towards Naruto and Menma with a piercing glare "who are you two?" asked very cautious Leonardo making sure it did not came out as a demand.

Naruto and Menma stares at each of the four turtles taking in their appearance each of the turtles had each the height of 5'5. Leonardo has blue colored eyes and wears a blue mask husk skin is an emerald green, Raphael has green colored eyes and he has a dark green like skin tone, and a red colored masked, Donatello's eyes are purple and dawns a purple mask his skin is like a green-brown type of skin tone, and Michelangelo has yellow colored eyes, he as a vibrant grass green like skin, and he wears an orange bandana. Each of the turtles has wrapping bandages over there arms, elbows, and shins, over their wrapping bandages they wear protective shin guards, and each turkey has their own weapon holder they also have a small pouch attached towards their weapon holder containing shurikun, kunai, grappling hook, and smoke bombs.

The two were confused at what they were looking at but seeing as the turtles had yet attacked them either meant they are very intelligent or that they are being very cautious around them. Naruto then digs into his pocket causing the turtles to narrow their eyes in suspicion at the sword wielding ninja he then pulls a black round sphere from his pocket he then throws it towards the ground as it makes contact with the hard concrete a huge smoke envelopes the two Uzumaki twins. "Shit! Smoke bomb! " grumbled Raphael.

But once the smoke screen vanished the two brothers were gone Donatello released from his mouth and rubs the back of his head he then turned towards Leonardo "so, what do we do now Leo? Their gone and no doubt hide in the shadows like us." stated Donatello.

Leonardo then turned towards Donatello "did you put a turtle-tracer on them Donnie?" questioned Leonardo.

Donatello shook his head with a sigh "sorry, I'm afraid not. Who knows where they might be. " said Donatello.

Michelangelo turned towards Leonardo "so what now bro? Should we stay on look out or head back to lair?" asked Michelangelo in curiosity and he honestly wanted to get back to reading his He-Man comic book.

"Seeing as there's no Kraang, Foot, or a new mutant around then let's head home...after a two hour of rooftop training." said Leonardo causing h8s three brothers to groan in displeasure since Michelangelo wanted to read some comic books, Donatello wanted to experiment on his turtle-tracer and a few other of his experiments the genius turtle has, and Raphael wanted to do some of his own personal training and wanted to see how his pet turtle Spike is doing.

While the turtles quickly left the scene they were to go train on the rooftops they were being watched by Naruto and Menma who were on a building hiding within the shadows narrowing their eyes in suspicion Menma then turned towards Naruto "so what do you?" asked Menma.

Naruto then runs his hand over his chin "it's clear that those turtles are clearly trained." said Naruto but underneath his mask his violet-eyes narrowed in suspicion Naruto had honestly believed that the Foot Clan was the only ninjas within New York but it's obvious that isn't the case.

"Do you think they are with the Foot Clan? I mean who knows what they do in their free time." stated Menma but he honestly didn't want to think about what the dark and twisted Foot Clan did in their free time.

Menma watches as Naruto shook his head negatively "no, I don't think so. If they were I'm sure they would be wearing the Foot Clan and they would try to attack but that isn't the case. " said Naruto.

Menma narrows eyes at the streets of New York watching as everyone walks by without a care in the world he then sees police cars and ambulance pick up each of the dead corpse that him and his brother had literally cause he then shifts his focused back to his brother as he watches families walk by happily "if that's the case then who the hell trained them even though we didn't fight them I doubt they are by any means weak. " said Menma.

The blonde-haired shinobi nods his head in agreement and released a sigh from his lips "not only that but we are aware who their sensei might be or how skilled they are but what I'm really curious about is what else does this city have?" said Naruto.

Menma raised an eyebrow "you think there's more of them more of those turtle creatures?" question Menma curiosity.

He watches as his sibling shook his head negatively "more of those turtles no. But more other strange creatures yes and who knows what else this city has. " said Naruto.

"So, what you think New York is the focus point of strange things happening?" questioned Menma with his eyebrow raised in suspicion and wondered.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "who knows I mean those turtles and the Foot Clan is here so, who knows what else might be here. But, we can't allow any of those things distract us from our goal. " said Naruto.

Menma nods his head in agreement even if New York had housed some type of other strange mutant it would not stop them with their goal of vengeance. "Right, whoever we have to go against they'll end up as another corpse." said Menma with a hardened expression on his face.

Naruto then nods in agreement with his brother It doesn't matter who or what stands in their away both him and Menma won't hesitate to end that threat that dares stands in their way. They may not be prepared for whatever the city had under its wraps but him and his red-haired twin will eliminate that obstacle. No, they won't not this gang, turtles, or some other thing will stand in our way nothing will stand in our way for our vengeance we will avenge our parents by killing Tatsu and Shredder. " said Naruto.

Menma agreed with his brother he then looks down in the ground seeing a crowd of teenagers "so what do we do now? Keep searching or should we head back? " asked a curious Menma.

Naruto then released a sigh from his lips "head back I'm tired and we need rest we'll contiune our Search in the morning plus we still need to get a feel around here. So, let's home." said Naruto he would rather continue searching but his body is extremely tired from the flight over.

"Right. " said Menma both of the siblings then begin to hoop to rooftop back to their hideout, but Menma couldn't help but to agree with Naruto he too was feeling quite tired from the flight "we also have to buy food and other utilities for our new home. " stated Menma he then smiled underneath his mask he was quite happy him and Naruto hadn't felt Japan with only the cloth Les on their but with them being only 16 years of age getting some of the things will be hard but the two brothers will get through it he just knew it afterall giving up wasn't something an Uzumaki just didn't do and to the young Uzumaki siblings give up just wasn't in their vocabulary.

"True, we'll need to get our base set up and up to living conditions. We can't just live in a warehouse filled with cobwebs, insects ,and rats. " said Naruto while both wants to continue finding clues about the Foot Clan but they need their new lair to actually be liveable so for now their first priority is to set up their home. But both siblings released a groan at realising they'll have to go shopping for furniture and cooking supplies.

 **Location: New York Sewers**

While in most cases a sewer couldn't look like it can be live in but that isn't the case because this isn't just any sewer place no this is the home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Within the living a person can be seen drinking green tea this individual is none other than Splinter who was once known as Hamato Yoshi. Master Splinter is a dark grey mutant rodent with long black whiskers who is 6'2 in height he has autumn colored eyes, he has his wrist wrapped in grey bandages and ninjutsu master wears an maroon colored kimono. Master Splinter's ears begin to twitch as he hears the footsteps of his children "ah, back so soon from your scouting?" asked Master Splinter who's eyes are closed as he drinks his calming tea.

Each of the turtles shook their heads negatively Michelangelo chuckles nervously, Donatello rubs the back of his neck with an unsure expression on his face, Raphael looks to the opposite direction side with his arms crossed, and Leonardo released a conflicted sigh. The four turtles would then bow to their master in respect "not quite sensei, something happened when we were on our daily routine." said Leonardo.

Master Splinter open his eyes he turned to look at the turtles with a curious expression "how so my sons? "asked Master Splinter who is wondering what has caused his adoptive turtle children/student so much worry.

Leonardo rub his head in a nervous manner "ehehe, well sensei we'd had ran into some trouble." states Leonardo unsure what kind of reaction his sensei/father will react.

Master Splinter then runs his clawed fingers through his furry face he then raised an eyebrow at Leonardo "trouble? What kind of trouble? Was it the Foot, Kraang, or a new mutant?" questioned Master Splinter.

He watched as each of the turtles shook their heads negatively making the former human stare in confusion and curiosity "we'd saw members of the Purple Dragon attempting to break in the back door of a jewelry store but before we can even fight them these two guys stepped in and kIlled them. " said Donatello.

"Not only that sensei but they two used a kusarigama and a double-sided sword and they were trained in ninjutsu just like us. " said Raphael this had caused Master Splinter to narrow his eyes in suspicion and caution.

"Were these two ninjas with the Foot?" question Master Splinter.

Each of them had shook their head negatively "no, they didn't have the Foot emblem on them anywhere. And they were wearing a mask but did you know anyone who used such weapons?" asked Donatello.

Their sense shook his negativity "no, can't say I have Donatello but it appears we have an unknown factor. We do not know who these masked ninjas are or of their identity we also are unaware of their goal but seeing as they do not have the Foot emblem on their person I believe it is safe to say they are not with the Foot Clan but we are also unaware of their motives." states Master Splinter who takes a sip from his tea these two unknown ninjas could be quite a problem for the two of them.

Michelangelo then grips the side of his head with a look of freaking out "ugh, dude this is so confusing! I mean I thought we and Foot were the only ninjas within the Big Apple! I mean who knows who they are!" exclaimed Michelangelo.

"As loud and annoying Mikey is he's right all we know these two could've been hired by the Shredder!" exclaimed Raphael aftercall him and his brothers would never excepted Chris Bradford and Xever Montes to mutate into Dogpound and Fishface but that happened but not only that he and his brothers had face many other mutants.

Master Splinter then turned towards Raphael "or they could simply have their own agendas I believe it is too soon to dodge what their true motives are my son? Don't you?" asked Master Splinter.

Raphael sighs with a bow at noticing his hot tempered got the better of him but his temper have got to him many other times. "Right, sensei sorry. But what do we do about them? "asked Raphael who needs guidance from their sensei after all he has already guided them to the more positive choices.

Master Splinter stroke his whiskers as he hums to himself "well I believe you must first analysis the situation you are in but you must still be cautious about these two mysterious figures and you do not know what their true intentions are. An unknown enemy could bring an unknown obstacle meditate on this could help clear your mind but the best choice to do in this kind of this type of situation is to be cautious and prepare of these two new opponents. Who knows they could be an enemy or they could be an ally remember my turtles the future is as unclear as the past." lectured Master Splinter.

"Hai l sensei!" exclaimed Leonardo who nods in agreement to their rodent master.

Master Splinter then smiles warmly at his children "now my sons who would like pizza!" exclaimed Master Splinter who puts a pizza box on the dinning table he opens the box and revealed the pizza to have mushrooms, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and hamburger.

Michelangelo's mouth began to water as he stares at the delicious box of pizza "ME! " exclaimed Michelangelo.

"Like hell!" exclaimed Raphael tackling Michelangelo to the ground Donatello and Leonardo also jump onto the other turtles not allowing Michelangelo to eat the whole box of pizza like he has before many other times Master Splinter could only watch in amusement

 **Time Skip- the next day**

Naruto and Menma can be seen walking within the city of New York Naruto's clothing consist of him wearing a black shirt on the shirt is an image of a crow with a third eye over the shirt he wears a dark short-sleeved blue jean jacket, he wears faded black ripped jeans, and black shoes the laces of the shoes are also orange in color. Menma wears a purple bandana wrapped around his forehead he wears a black Hole shirt over it he wears a black faded jean jacket, black fitted jeans, and black and purple tennis shoes.

Both Naruto and Menma released a sigh as they stopped in the middle of a busy crowd "ugh, this sucks ya'know!" groaned Menma as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Agreed. This is harder that we thought." Said Naruto.

Menma grumbled underneath his breath "being new sucks." said Menma he then feels as if somebody had ran into him he turned and sees a teenage girl on the floor he then extends out his hand "you alright and sorry about that." states Menma as he and his brother stare at the ravenette and red-haired females.

The redhead teenager smiles at the two with a shrug of her shoulders "it's my bad I should've been looking where I was going." apologized the red-haired girl.

"Correction it's both of your thoughts. I mean really stopping in a crowded sidewalk." stated the ravenette with a smile on her face and her voice laced in a joking manner "by the way I'm Irma and this is April. " said Irma who's pointing at her red-haired friend.

April appears as a young-looking shy 16-year-old. She has shoulder-length ginger hair that appears to be tied up into a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them and black low-heeled boots. Though you may not notice it, April has a patch on the right back pocket of her shorts. The patch inspired by Pixar's iconic Luxo Jr. Ball: A round golden patch with a blue outer ring and a red star in the middle. There also appears to be keys that are assumed to be house keys. April is very slim and has blue eyes with long eyelashes and freckles.

And next to her is Irma who dresses in a gothic style of clothing. She has black hair which is cut short and has purple streaks and one red hairpin on the right side of her head. Irma uses glasses and a purple lipstick and nail polish. She wears one red hexagonal bracelet on one wrist and three on the other, a black tank top with white broken glass logo, another tank top underneath that is pink with red stripes, blue and black checkered pattern skirt, large boots that go up her calves with high black socks and red oval-shaped glasses. She is slightly shorter than April.

"So, you two new here? "asked April this comment had caused both to sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop coming down on his head.

Both females nod their heads"yeah pretty much what are you two looking for?" asked April.

"I guess somewhere that sells a TV and electronics in general. Do either of you two know where we can buy one? " asked Naruto.

"Yeah we do we can take you if you like?" asked April both Naruto and Menma nods their head in a rapid pace causing both Irma and April to giggle at the two brothers antics it was quite similar to the turtles she's friends with. She then smiles at the two "okay follow us." said April with a smile.

"Just don't run in to someone this time. " joked Irma causing the two siblings to snicker this comment had caused April to blush in embarrassment she then walks in a fast pace with her current friend and two in new friends to follow behind.

 **Location: Unknown**

A Caucasianan dressed in a white button shirt, over it he wears a black dress jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes this man also wears black shades and has his black hair slicked back his eyes are brown in color. The man turned towards another man a black suit "tell me how goes our little experiment?" asked the man.

The suited man grins darkly at his commanding officer "our experiment is progressing quite well Bishop. I say it's finally ready to deploy for missions." said the man this had caused Bishop to grin.

Bishop gains a dark look "percent soon I will have the DNA or those turtles and those aliens. " grinned Bishop he then turned his towards the screen and watches as a black figure fires at various of drones.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _There Is No Justice and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating_** ** _Twin Wind Esper then I will also do_** ** _There Is No Justice and once I'm done with that I'll then focus on one story and attempt to finish the first story I'll be focused on will be Cunning of a Fox )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N: Tomorrow someone will be eliminated from the poll )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 18_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 19_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 16_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silver Sable - 17_**


End file.
